


In Memory of! (Asgore One-Shot)

by Halifax58



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halifax58/pseuds/Halifax58
Summary: A story I made on Amino, but I feel like this format is better suited for a long read! ^^Frisk has noticed her adoptive father sneaking off to the mountains, what they found out had them in tears! And it didn't take long before them and all the others joined in to help their former king!





	In Memory of! (Asgore One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> ^w^ Actually very wholesome!

You've noticed something,  something you thought was incredable strange,  Although it's been years since you and all of monster kind made it to the surface. You noticed how frequently Asgore,  you father,  the former king of all monsters. Seem to venture back down to old home at least three or four times a week. He would return to Mt. Ebott for a few hours at a time before coming home.

You tried to ask your mom,  Lady Toriel,  the former Queen,  yet she seems just as lost as you are. Once you tried to confront him about it, however he gave a deep laugh, the one that made you mistake him as Santa that ONE time. Then ruffled your hair dismissing your notion. "Just taking care of something, my dear child." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

As expected, you're not very satisfied with that answer. So you keep track of his pattern until one day you decided to follow him.  Since it was pretty obvious you couldn't simply hide in the car, you asked your best friend if he could shortcut you to the base of the mountain. Which he gladly does... After being paid three bottles of limited edition katchup.

Ah, Sans and his weirdness never gets old.

After you two parted ways you noticed your adopted father's car and quickly made you way up a path, the one that lead to where the barrier used to be. As the opening loomed over you, seeming much much larger than you remember.

  
**The thought of getting answers filled you with... DETERMINATION.**

You charge in head first and much to you horror it doesn't take long before you ran face first into your dad's back... Well the backpack he had on. You fall to your butt with an ungracful 'oof'. Then looking up at him, you greeted his deadpan expression with an awkward smile. Then you make a joke about how you took a wrong turn while you were taking a walk. To you it was pretty funny,  but he only sighed.

"Sometimes you are too curious for your own good, my child." He said smiling softly. You take his smile and him continuing his trek deeper into the mountain, as a sign to keep following him. You ask him once again what he's doing here. He doesn't reply, you take this time to look around. Once the barrier was destroyed not many monsters decided to stay,  those who did, simply did so because they really did prefure to stay where their TRUE homes are.

You continued to follow him, but you do so thinking very deeply about what could possibly make him repeatedly come back here. Finally without you even noticing, you're back in the throne room surrounded by the yellow flowers that made you think of two people.

_Well a human and a monster that had the strongest impack on everyone you know._

When you look back at him, you noticed that he pulled off his backpack looking around with a mix of emotions you can't really place. You feel your throat tighten as a question forces it's way out of you. You ask him if he misses being in the underground, if he wants to go back. Still even if he did, it made you sad since you **never** want to reset ever _EVER_ again. He laughs very loudly, shaking almost as if he just heard the funniest thing ever.

 Wiping a tear from his eye he smiled down at you with a beaming grin. "No, not really." He said with an honest smile. Looking at the flowers that bloomed over the entire room,  his expression remained soft. "I do wish thing could have gone differently." He said looking at the watering can in his hands. You frown deeply puzzled by this. Before you can even ask, he answers the burning question on your mind. 

"The flowers, yes I am indeed here for them." He finally admits with mirth. You look at the can, then at him. The flowers?! Really?! He's here for the flowers? Your puzzled frown deepened as you watch him tend to his memorable garden. What made them so important? The flowers in the runes, you understand what made them important,  that's why they were moved to the surface as well. Which was in no way an easy feet, but gosh darn it!

These looked just like his flowers at home,  what made them so special? You didn't fail to let him now what you were thinking. Again he smiled at you, sitting the watering can down next to him. Then patting the oppsite side of ground signaling for you to have a seat. For the longest time you both sat there in a tranquil silence. Looking over the sea of yellow before you, the breeze around you, laced with the smell of buttercups; and the ever lingering smell of tea and cookies.

You feel yourself relax as you bathed in the sun light around you. Finally after a you took the moment to calm down,  you hear goat dad breaks the silence. His somber voice once again reminds you he's a lot older than he looks.

"This garden..." You smile at the fact he calls his throne room a garden.

"Is very important to me,  little one... For a very long time, if I was not ruling over my people, I have been fighting... For a very long time, I have fought for our hopes for the bright future we have all dreamt of." He said, still smiling at the sight of the cool breeze swaying his flowers. He may be smiling, but you feel a few tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

"I do not regret fighting for me people, if the need ever rises again, I would lay down my life for them. I do not regret having to take the lives that I have during the war... However, I do regret the children's blood on my hands... that will forever been a sin I cannot wash away... My biggest regret; is the a deep look of betrayal on Chara's face, that I saw everytime in them... It was maddening." He says more to himself,  than to you.

You noticed him shaking,  but he continues to smile.

You lay your head on his leg and a second later, as if due to hesitation, you feel a large paw rest on your head, petting you lovingly. You wish you could tell him how much Chara loved him and all of monster kind, you wish you could tell him, that even after they had died, they still helped in setting everyone free, how they're finally at rest with their brother. Whom they truly loved more than anyone, especially themselves.

There was another pause before he continued.

"This garden is in memory of the monsters and humans we have lost during the war and after... I may have been young, however I remember what life was like before. I remember the children and monster kids that used to play in the castle garden. I remember the harmony we used to share, I was not a naive child. I have seen struggle, many hardships. Yet it warmed my soul to see that even in the worst of time we'd celebrate the lives he had." He continues, a stronger breeze making the flowers dance.

"Each flower tells it's own story, each petal a small scar that can't be seen. When I take care of these flowers, it is almost as if, I'm doing my part to keep their stories alive... my friends, my comrades, the human that fought alongside monsters, my family... those children..." How can he continue to smile? You close your eyes, because the soft sound of his voice made you want to cry.

_Cry for the people you never knew, and the life you were never apart of._

As the air danced around the both of you, the flowers seemed to shine brighter.. maybe it was because of the magic they've been around for so long. You ask him why couldn't they move the flowers. He looks over the field of yellow, it wasn't your imagination,  there are a lot of them. It almost makes you want to ask him about the war, what it was like, Gerrson was very vague, the old coot.

"There are far too many to move on my own, or even with you, my child. Also I feel as if they are my responsibility, and I honestly do not mind tending to them." His smile is a lot warmer, the dad smile that makes you want to hug him. Which you do, he really is a big softy fluff ball, almost rivaling Papyrus. Asgore chuckled, before wrapping you up in his big fluffy arms. When he let's you go, you smile then thank him for telling you their story.

He smiles back, you're happy that the smile reaches his eyes. "You should head home now. " He says grabbing his watering can. Now originally you wanted to help take care of the flowers with him,  yet you have a plan.

You smile then nod,  and with one last hug your off, but not after telling him not to be home late.

**_You have a few calls to make._ **

You have never been more thankful that you kept track of his patterns, or that your dad helped take care of your ambassador duties. You had a week to put your plan into action, and that was more than enough time. Time seems to run a lot faster than you wished, after a lot of tears, and a few errors, how did Undyne get a gosh darn chain saw is beyond you. Even still everything was a success! And you feel excitement trying to escape you.

After goat dad finally settled in, he announced how he was going out again. The look of surprises on his face at the announcement of you and mom joining him almost made you laugh. He tried to give a reason on why mom couldn't go, but after she explained that she knew everything, he looked away embarrassed. Until your goat mom kissed his cheek.

"Gorey, why didn't you tell me why that garden was so important." She asked with a teasing smirk. It was easy to spot the blush blooming under your goat dad's fur as he looked away feeling bashful. "I apologize my love, I feared you would think it was silly." He said showing off the fluffy cinnamon roll he was. You watched in amusement as your mom rolled her eyes before kissing him. "You silly old goat, I would have done no such thing." She smiled grabbing his hand.

"Now let's go." She said pulling him along, but not before sending you a secret wink. The ride there was incredibly fun, you love watching your mom and dad joke, you love watching them nuzzle each other at the red lights. You like to think that where ever your siblings are, they can see that you're keeping your promise to take care of them.

Part of you, a small part. Is terrified that this might end poorly, that he wouldn't like the surprise. You were scared, but determined to see this through. Once again you zoned out, and when you came back to, you were in your goat mom's arms and at the top of the mountain. Long ago you accepted that no matter how old you get, your adopted parents will always be taller than you, come on you're just barely four feet anyways,  but still! You wish she wouldn't carry you. Somehow it's a lot more embarrassing than when dad does it.

You smile shyly as she puts you down before you run into the opening. As fast as you can while she stalls your dad for time. After quickly looking around, you find what you were looking for! The final piece to your master plan. You call the both of them inside, and moments later you hear your father's laugh fill the cave.

"Tori, please can you uncover my eyes?"

Your mother giggles soon follow. "Not yet Mr. Dreemurr. Well not until... now! " She said pulling her hands away gleefully. Asgore looked at her excited smile mocking a frown. When he looked at you, expectedly watched as his eye looked at the flower in your hand. His confused expression morphed into horror as his eyes trailed up to meet his barren throne room. You feel your very soul trembling as you remind yourself that this is all part of the plan. When your dad looks down at you then the flower in your hands,  you try to keep your smile from disappearing, by forcing it into a grin.

"My child... what did you do?" He asked still horrified. Thank goodness your mom was already back from making her call to Sans letting him know it was time for phase two. She quickly grabbed your hands. "Sorry my love, it's time to go we have a surprise for you." The words didn't seem to register,  he was to deep in shock. After literal seconds, Sans appeared giving his signature lazy smile.

The look on your face gave him a clear sign that it was time to go. In the literal blink of an eye, you four were in a very familiar looking national park. Asgore was still in a daze, but even as fear started to creep back into your soul. You bravely marched over to him and held out the potted plan in your hands.

Asgore looked at the plant then at you. You gave him a small worried smile before gesturing for him to turn around. When he did he gave loud gasp, every monster and even a few humans who grew to love the monsters and their king all yell surprised. The look of bewilderment as he stood in a fresh garden of _**HIS**_ golden buttercups, made you and your goat mom smile fondly.

Asgore, struggled to find the words. "But... how? Why?" He asked feeling tears in the corner of his eyes that he blinked away.  Before anyone could speak, Undyne was already hugging the former king. He has always been a father figure to her. "How could we not after the sob story the kid told us!" She said in a surprisingly gentle voice.... well gentle for Undyne..

Papyrus was the next to chime in. "WELL I DID NOT CRY!" He said proudly. "Yeah you just had something in your eye sockets for a solid two minutes." His olded brother said teasingly. Papyrus grew flustered at being outed. "SANS HUSH!" He yelled earning a few laughs.

Even Asgore couldn't help but smile. "But these flowers are my responsibility you-" Surprisingly it was Alphys who cut him off. "A-Asgore, you're our responsibility, j-just think of this as a thank you, for your endless support-"

",Dedication to you people-" Undyne said taking her wife's hand.

",FOR GIVING US HOPE!" Papyrus said giving him a thumbs up.

Sans shrugged. ",for having faith in a brighter future." He said giving Asgore a warm smile.

Toriel held her hand in front of her. "You've done very unforgivable things... And they may have came from a place of caring, but..." She stopped a few tears in her eyes, cause it still hurt; yet as she thought about the sight of those souls smiling at her. Before joining their families in the afterlife. She relaxed, though openly crying. "I still love you." She said softly.

You held up the flower to Asgore once again, he looked at you,  then the flower.

  
**_And this time he took it._**

You pointed to a hole, in the center of the garden waiting patiently for Asgore to give it it's missing piece. Asgore smiled and in no time he had planted the last flower. After Asgore finished, one by one the flowers started to glow and sparkle again "Now their stories live on for everyone." He said softly, it wasn't meant to be heard, but you heard him. You smiled glad your plan worked. You couldn't think about your achievement too long before you were pulled into a deep family hug by Asgore. 

He was laughing, laughing and crying, but you knew they were tears of happiness. This was the happiest anyone has ever seen him! And it was contagious! You noticed as everyone started to cheer! The sparkling flowers started to give of light that soon started to rise into the evening sky like droplets of golden pearls. Everyone watched in awe, and you did too.

In the arms of your family, you hoped there where ever you siblings are, they could see this too... you smiled fighting tears again.

"Hey babe?" Undyne asked from in the hug. "How are the flowers doing that?" She asked her curiosity peaked. It took a moment, but then Alphys shrugged.

_"Magic."_

**The end**


End file.
